Boy And His Blanket
by Purple.Chocolate.Stars
Summary: Jirou was notorious for carrying his blanket around for all of elementary school, but in his first year of middle school, Ryou and Gakuto told him he was lame and, he met Atobe Keigo. Adorable Pair I surrender! XD ONESHOT. Review mmkay? :D


**Does anyone remember the day that I said I'd write AtoJi? Because I don't. iceflow requested that I write some, and all I did was this crappy half a page of it. So, here's the real request okay? :D Sorry it took so long, but not writing smut takes practice ;) Anyway, hopes that you'll enjoy this! And…I guess just wish me luck on my math mark. Because getting 55, then a 54 ISN'T good. Like; at all. XPP **

**Rated T for one mention of perversion. I'M TRYING HERE, OKAY? **

**Characters belong to Takeshi Konomi**

Boy and His Blanket

Jirou was notorious to carry his blanket around with him during elementary school.

It was made out of soft blue fleece and had the design on blue and white fluffy clouds on it. During free period, lunch and even during class it was never uncommon to find Jirou cuddled up with his blanket taking a nice, quiet nap.

Sadly, after the graduation ceremony of elementary school, when he and Ryou went to Gakuto's house to celebrate, the rivals managed to convince him how 'un-cool' and 'lame' it'd be if he was seen in junior high carrying a blanket around.

So from then on, since Gakuto and Ryou were his best friends and he trusted them, he left his blanket folded neatly on his bed when he left for his first day in the brown uniform for the junior high division of Hyoutei.

The buildings and classrooms were so much bigger than in elementary school. And there were a lot of other students too. The seniors were really tall and he wondered if he were ever going to be one of those towers one day.

He was planning to join the tennis team too. He heard about the team and their strict rules to become a Regular. It's either win, or you're out. Even Jirou had convinced himself that the seniors would think it was un-cool of him to be carrying a blanket to practice.

Asides from the increase of students, like the seniors and juniors, there were also many transfer students who decide to attend Hyoutei Academy. One of them went by the name of Atobe Keigo.

When he saw _him_ making his announcement on the first day of school, he never knew that someone could possibly look so powerful, and strong, and admirable and so…

So comfortable.

On the same day he overrun the tennis team, and remade the team, consisting of Gakuto, Shishidou and Jirou himself. It wasn't until after a match that Atobe discovered Jirou's…unique hobby; his hobby of sleeping.

"Jiou-kun! Jirou-kun wake up; the captain's coming! He's going to give you so many laps and—"

"Ahn? What's going on here?" His royal presence caused the surrounding students to back off and make way for the captain.

Jirou simply grumbled sleepily and rolled over, facing away from the captain. He snuggled against his jersey jacket contently for added effect.

"Akutagawa-san, Ore-sama demands that you awaken this instant to begin practice." A steely glare fixated on the slumbering body, and this process continued for a good ten minutes. Eventually Gakuto began complaining, quite loudly as well, that the tennis practices are boring if they're going to spend the whole time waiting for Jirou to wake up.

Scowling, Atobe sigh in frustration, and gave up. Honestly, he was so much more _awake_ when they had first met.

-

Now, in their third year of middle school, with Atobe still reining as captain over the team, the tradition has been made, and only a few new-comers would question Jirou-senpai's strange sleeping habits, but when everyone would just say, "He's just another teenager with some issues," it'd never be brought up again.

But what they weren't so aware of was the fact that his blanket was definitely missed at school, and even at home. He was nearly fourteen now and had to grow up sooner or later. So eventually after his first sleepover, the blanket was put away to unknown regions of the back of his closet and was never seen again.

But lately, Jirou's random naps have been filled with…scary thoughts.

And as if he could tell anyone. Try telling all _your_ friends that you've been having nightmares about monsters taking away all the people who're closest to you.

'_But that can't be right…'_ Jirou thought. _'Atobe-kun was taken away too, but he's not really that close to me…'_

"Oi Kabaji, go wake Jirou up!"

The command was set, but before Kabaji could reach him, Jirou sat up on his own, wiping his eyes tiredly.

"Don't worry, I'm awake!" He said cheerfully, jogging his way over to the meeting.

Now that was weird.

Atobe cocked a brow in wonder as Jirou made his way over to the group while insisting that he did not need to visit the nurse's office.

Today, Jirou had played…three matches. One was helping one of the second-years with their vollies, another was with Atobe himself and the third Atobe had missed.

But even with the only witnessing two games, Atobe, who everyone thought only focused on himself, noticed how off Jirou had been.

As the meeting continued on—something about their play and not to slack off, Jirou seemed unable to stand still, but at the same time unable to fall asleep. He fidgeted awkwardly where he stood and struggled to listen to the hypnotizing, baritone voice of his captain. When they were finally dismissed, Jirou sped off to the change room to change and get as far away from the school as he could.

But more specifically, as far away from Atobe as he possibly could.

He just couldn't understand. A calloused hand frantically ran through his curly, golden locks. Every time he was anywhere near Atobe his nerves were practically set on fire and his anxiety went through the roof.

So today when he couldn't play properly it was all because of his stupid dreams. Lately they've gone from scary to…Hyoutei Doubles 2. (Props to those who gets that.)

Jirou just couldn't seem to focus when he had Atobe staring so intently at him from across the court, or behind him, on the other side of the fence. And even worse, he made such a fool out of himself by messing up.

If Atobe loves something other than himself, then it's tennis. So if he couldn't play tennis, he'd be nothing to—

"Jirou, we need to talk."

Turning around at a record-breaking speed, Jirou ended up falling to the floor and landing with a thump. His weary eyes looked up at the displeased captain with curiosity.

"What's there to talk about buchou?" he responded quietly.

Atobe was taken aback. Jirou never spoke back, especially to his captain. He managed to keep his cool and continued, "Ore-sama has come to notice that your performance hasn't been at its best recently."

This statement was so true that Jirou's stomach seemed to have flipped from hearing the words, and realizing that his stupid crush was finally revealed. So in fear of bursting out in tears, the blonde remained silent, waiting for a response.

"And besides that, you've been sleeping…less."

The brain-to-mouth connection was suddenly extinguished when Jirou asked, "Was buchou worried about me…?"

Atobe's face instantaneously dyed scarlet and he crossed his arms in a huff.

"Ore-sama is just worried if this will affect the team's performance at the upcoming tournament. Now answer Ore-sama's question; are you, or are you not, feeling well?"

As cold as the words came out, Jirou felt that his heart had been touched by his captain for the first time.

Instead of responding with words, Jirou stood and took his captain by the hand, guiding him over to the metal bench, where he normally naps. Atobe was dumb-struck and was unable to decline the volley specialist's silent invitation.

They sat down and Jirou put his feet up onto the bench and leaned back; resting his head on Atobe's thigh.

"I'm fine buchou. There's nothing that a good nap can't help you know."

And from that day, Jirou decided that he never would need his blanket anymore. Besides, his Kei-chan was a kajillion times better.

His blanket didn't hug him tightly at night, whispered sweet nothings into his ear, stroke his hair with affection or give him hand jobs whenever he wanted one.

So in conclusion, after the nightmares went away, and his tennis was stable again, napping, and meeting, Kei-chan was the best thing that ever happened to him.

-

**Awww the fluffy, happy feeling is back to haunt us all 8D I hope you guys enjoyed my donation to the AdoRevo, ****and remember to drop a review :D **

**THEY MAKE ME WANT TO SIIIING. (But don't worry, you won't hear it XD) **


End file.
